This invention relates to a motorcycle driven by a water cooled engine, and more particularly to a motorcycle in which a radiator is attached to a front fork of the motorcycle.
A motorcycle loaded with a water cooled engine is provided with a radiator in the proximity of the engine, that is, in the neighborhood of a front side of the engine. Since, however, this water cooled engine is mostly adopted for a cross-country race type motorcycle travelling on a bad road, its heat-exchanging performance decreases due to the entry of mud and dust into the radiator and the radiator is damaged owing to the abutment thereon of small stones, rocks or the like.